Love Untamed
by Jaaku-sama
Summary: A story that intertwines the past with the present, letting the reader see a childhood Sesshoumaru and Kohana, as well as an adult take on their individual lives and how they relate to each other. It deals with childhood love and innocence, and much more.
1. New Beginnings Past

**Love ****Untamed**

**New Beginnings [Past]**

Here is the first chapter of my newest project. I am quite excited by it and I am hoping that it develops into something long term and different.

This first chapter is a glimpse of the past, of young Sesshoumaru and Kohana (OC). The next chapter will be of present time, and then it will go back and forth. I think it will make it a more interesting, and probably a more addicting sort of read.

Sesshoumaru and any of the main characters have now entered my imagination and therefore any representations of them in this story are my interpretations and my twist on them. As for my original characters, they are my creation, and I always do enjoy creating my own original characters as supplements to my stories. If you have read my other story on this site, you should know that my stories are mostly my original characters and plots, with one or two main characters included, and every once in a while having some others show up.

I also think I might be putting up one of my older, way longer stories that I had published on the other site I used. If I did put it up, it would be in its original state, which is not quite edited to perfection as I now do things, nor is it exactly the same style as I write nowadays. I believe there are some though that may enjoy something to read on the side. Even though I wrote it so long ago, I still find myself interested in reading it on occasion.

Anyways, enjoy the new story! I would certainly love feedback as the story progresses.

_xoxoTiff_

"1," Punch, "2," Kick, "3," Spin, following through with a snap kick, "4," Crouch, swing leg to unbalance attacker, "5," Knee to groin, hand with knife to throat. The routine was simple, boring, tame, and utterly predictable.

"Very well, Kohana. You are so far beyond your fellow classmates here," Sensei Baku commented, pleased. His assistant was leading a group lecture about the importance of focus in battle. This class was a very silly version of the boy's class. As women who would be ladies, and other classes among nobility, we really weren't being trained how to fight, only to defend.

I bowed, letting a fake smile brighten the old man's day. "Sensei Baku, may I leave class early?" I requested, wanting to watch the end of the boys' lessons.

"Sure, sure Kohana-san. Enjoy the rest of your day," He waved me off and I moved to get my bag, which held my books for classes and some notes, along with two lovely, sharp daggers.

I was currently located in a large school for the next generation of nobility. There were other schools scattered across the lands but this had the best Sensei's for all subjects, and the lowest demon attack rate. There were, however, a straggling demon that every once in a while wanted to test the limits and would somehow slip by security. My father had given me the daggers as a present, without my mother having known. She would have feinted I imagined…

I was fifteen, and my father had been training me since I was ten, in battle strategies, defensive and offensive, negotiation tactics, setting up mutually beneficial relationships, and many small things that went along with being Lord of a territory. He was Lord of the Eastern lands, my mother his beloved Lady.

She has never once taught me anything. She had a maid teach me how to do some light cooking, she had a young woman teach me dancing, and she has had private tutors for me all my life to increase my knowledge on math, sciences, and general history.

My father decided a week ago that I would be enrolled at this new private school for nobility. Their new term was starting and with how much they had grown, a generous influx of new students would be attending. Father thought this would be an excellent way to increase my experiences, and my social skills.

I glanced back at the girls tending to their lesson. They were all dressed in very simple light and dark blue kimonos. My father had talked to Master Sensei Katsuto, who oversaw all classes and lesser Sensei's, making final decisions about the general running of the school. He insisted that my individuality was important to him, and that as a Princess, I should be held in higher regard, and allowed to wear what I wish. With that, and a hefty donation, Katsuto agreed, as long as I was appropriate and presentable.

Today I was wearing a lovely green kimono, with white designs dancing intricately along the silk fabric. I had white socks and brown sandals, matching the brown obi that held my kimono tight around my pale skin. My hair was as black as the night sky, and my eyes as blue as the ocean. I was all extremes, just like my father. My hair reached my thighs, and my bangs were perfectly straight, getting a little too long for my liking.

Though I was young, I was toned and had muscle, though it was subtle and almost unnoticeable. As full dog youkai, I had matured faster than a normal human. My father insisted that I always show at least some of my markings, so that no one would threaten me unknowingly. On the back of my calves I had a bright blue diamond shaped marking, matching my eyes. The only other visible one, when my bangs were blown in the wind, was a purple marking that went around my head. It was obvious when I was first born, but once I grew enough hair, it was hidden easily.

I breathed in the fresh air as I left the classroom. I quickly slid off my shoes and socks, sliding them in my satchel. They were so uncomfortable… If Katsuto saw and made a comment I would just feign that my feet had been aching, and the wet grass soothed them.

I moved away from the group of buildings that were on this part of the grounds and headed towards the stretch of field where the boys were taken to be taught fighting skills. They were grouped together and all sitting. The Sensei was standing before them, lecturing about something. I found a tree a little ways away, where I wouldn't be considered interrupting but I could still hear the group. I let my satchel fall to the ground beside me with a small _thunk_.

I watched and not even after a minute of being there a silvery head lifted and turned, locking in on my slender body leaning against the tree. He bowed his head slightly to the side, him being polite without being able to get up and fully greet me. Since I could, I let one leg hook behind the other, bowing low and elegantly, bringing a small smirk to his lips.

He stood and turned to his instructor. "Sensei, might I greet my fiancé formally? I will return as we partner off," Sesshoumaru requested, though we all knew he wasn't requesting. He didn't make requests of those he considered less than him.

"Of course, Sesshoumaru-san," the Sensei replied, treating it as if it was nothing, and it really wasn't. Of course future Lords and Ladies would receive special treatment, and since there were only 3 in this school, it wasn't that big of a deal.

He strode towards me easily, an amused smile on his face. He looked silly in the classic blue uniform that this school insisted upon. The top was loose though and I could see glimpses of his toned chest. He was sixteen, full dog youkai, and lovely in all aspects. His muscles were obvious and he promised to be a strong man.

Our parents had arranged our marriage long ago and he enjoyed using it to his advantage often. For example, getting out of a part of his class that was probably just as tedious as mine was. This was the first time we had seen each other in weeks.

As he stopped in front of me, he bent low, taking the hand I offered, and kissing it lightly. He turned it over and kissed my wrist, and then began kissing along my whole arm. I stopped him when he went for my neck, laughing and hitting him on the shoulder playfully.

His greeting was really only supposed to be a kiss on my hand, and on the inside of my wrist. He leaned his arm on the tree next to me, remaining awfully close to me. His free hand fingered the fabric of my kimono.

"Your father insisted for you to wear your own clothes, didn't he?" He inquired.

"You know him well. Your father wanted you to experience being on equal footing to others, didn't he?" I inquired in the same simple tone he had used.

He laughed softly. "You know him quite well. Yes. That was actually close to his choice of words too…," He replied, shaking his head. "At least I don't have to see you in these drab blue garments. After enduring my time here, I will never wear blue again," He muttered angrily.

I didn't smile though, I just watched the sun play in his hair, the slight strain of muscle in his arm where he leaned against the tree, thought about how we knew each other's fathers so well… My thoughts continued wandering.

"Does it ever scare you?" I whispered, frowning.

He chuckled, amused by my question. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I am Sesshoumaru, future Lord of the Western Lands. I fear nothing," He exclaimed, turning to see the other classmates partnering off. He moved to lift my hand, to kiss it goodbye and I just pulled it away, staring angrily at him.

"You're an idiot, Sesshoumaru," I grabbed my satchel and walked past the group and towards the tallest building on this land, where my next class was located.

"I thought you wanted to greet your fiancé, not upset her," His friend and partner, Riki, commented and I could feel Sesshoumaru becoming annoyed. I didn't bother turning to see if he was even focusing on me anymore.

How could he not even ask what it was that scared me? Or worry that I was upset. He could be so insensitive sometimes… I made it to my next class and found a seat to sit in towards the back. This was math and I was already advanced in this subject thanks to my father's rigorous expectations of my education. He only sent me hear for the sake of more social skills, and making friends and acquaintances that I would be seeing and possibly even dealing with later in life.

"Princess Kohana," A voice greeted me and I glanced to my side, standing immediately in my surprise.

"Prince Wataru," I bowed low. "I was not informed that you would be attending this school," I commented.

"I heard that other than you, Prince Sesshoumaru and Princess Ikuna would be attending, so I switched my enrollment. It would be entertaining I think, to be able to become closer friends with those I will be dealing closely with in the future," Wataru smiled, and took a seat next to me.

Wataru was future Lord of the Northern lands. I would never say it aloud, but he was incredibly handsome, strong, and showed immense potential as a Lord. He was intelligent, confident, and thoughtful. He was very dream-worthy for a young girl who had all the time in the world to dream. My reaction to his presence was always very girlish, and slightly embarrassing, and extremely noticeable to those that knew me well. Sesshoumaru, the jealous type, practically hated Wataru because of all this.

Wataru was seventeen, tall, with short and wavy honey brown hair, deep green eyes, and a light tan on his skin. Everything about him was God-like. He made me think of a sort of god of nature. He had sharp purple lines on his face, underneath his eyes, for his visible markings, similar to Sesshoumaru's.

He was also wearing his own clothing; a deep and rich red, with a black obi. He looked exactly like the royalty that he was.

"I haven't seen you in months, Princess Kohana. How has everything been going with you?" He inquired politely, as a few more students came into the room.

"Please, Prince, we have known each other quite a long time, address me as a friend would at least," I smiled and he bowed his head in agreement.

"Then I would ask the same of you, Kohana-chan," His voice seemed to wrap around my name as if it were something delicious to be tasted slowly, or maybe that was my imagination running wild.

"Wataru-kun, everything has been going quite well. I am excited about the opportunity this school provides, but so far I have found most of the material to be review. I am sure you will be quite bored with the material as well," I whispered, so as not to offend others that had not seen any of the material, ever.

He just nodded, understanding. "I am hear more to mingle, and enjoy myself. As with you, my tutoring when I was younger was rigorous and demanding."

"So far, all of the instructors have enjoyed my intelligence, and are quite lenient with letting me leave early. I enjoy roaming the grounds, seeing the beautiful scenery," I said with a small smile.

"It is quite a beautiful set up for a live-in school. This is your first, but it is actually my third, and the other two I have been to were not this pleasant," He observed and I smiled, nodding.

"How is your family doing? Your sister's birthday was a short while ago, was it not?" I inquired politely.

"They're doing well, thank you. Yes, Ramika turned 8. She has grown quite a bit since you have last seen her I imagine. The next time we have a break in lessons for a few days, perhaps you should travel back with me. I would greatly enjoy your company, and my family would be delighted with seeing you again," He offered with a charming smile.

"I will consider that. I would enjoy going to the North. I haven't been to those lands in years," I smiled exuberantly at the idea.

"Wonderful. And your fiancé? How is Prince Sesshoumaru?" He questioned, though I could hear a more cold tone come into his voice. He knew Sesshoumaru hated him, although he didn't seem to know why. I didn't know if he returned the feeling, or was indifferent.

"He's doing well, thank you for asking," I replied, keeping it simple, knowing he wasn't truly interested.

Soon all of the students were in the classroom and seated. The instructor came in and I zoned out mostly, letting myself gaze out the window. I thought about Sesshoumaru, and I felt suddenly bad for being rude to him, especially in front of his peers. I wouldn't apologize though, not first at least. He should have had at least asked me about what was bothering me… Unless he didn't care…

I must be deluding myself, of course he didn't care. Sure we've grown up together, and we've been arranged to marry when he is eighteen, and we've explored each other's bodies in ways I would never think of doing with others. Not sex, but smaller things that are just as important. Even with me taking all of that into consideration, it wasn't necessary that he care for me, that he love or care for me. It was more necessary for him to put on a show that we were close, a powerful joining of two lands.

I was now successfully saddened and frustrated. Before I knew it the class was finished and everyone filed out, chatting amongst themselves. Wataru stood and offered his hand. I took it, letting him help me stand. He also reached down to pick up my bag, sliding it gently onto my shoulder.

"Thank you, Wataru-kun," I smiled and he returned it, waving me forward.

As I exited the classroom Sesshoumaru was waiting outside. He started to move towards me and then froze as he saw Wataru following behind.

"Ah, Prince Sesshoumaru, good to see you again," Wataru was nothing but polite.

Sesshoumaru simply nodded, not returning even a few polite words. Wataru just smiled, disappointed in the continued behavior probably.

"I'll see you soon Kohana-chan. Do think about my offer," He reminded me subtly, and walked away.

"I didn't realize he would be attending this school as well…," Sesshoumaru said, practically glaring at Wataru's retreating figure.

"I wasn't aware either," I said simply, turning to walk in the other direction to stop by my room before going to my afternoon classes.

"Kohana?" Sesshoumaru called for me, catching up easily and stopping me. He pulled me into an unoccupied classroom, shutting the door.

He leaned in close to me, letting a hand stroke my face. "You're not angry," He commented.

"You're observant…," I whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"You're sad… I would rather you be angry with me," He sighed. "What was bothering you earlier?"

I thought of a multitude of responses. You don't care about me, or love me. We put on a façade of a perfect arranged marriage, happily accepting our parents blessing.

"Nothing, I'm having an off day. I'll be fine tomorrow," I said, letting a smile fall into place on my features. Why ruin our arranged marriage? We would be married in a year or so, have children, take over the Western lands when his father was finished reigning. I would have everything I have ever wanted and more. I will be secure and happy. What more can I really ask for? Perhaps Sesshoumaru would grow to love or care about me… All I had to do was be patient.

He seemed unsure but smiled after a moment, nodding. "Good," He closed the space between us, letting our lips meeting softly for a gentle kiss. His hand came up to hold my face and the kiss deepened.

After a moment our lips parted, but he stayed close. "We're perfect together, Kohana. No need to be afraid of it, or question it," He whispered and I was startled, stepped back so that I could see his whole face.

He just shrugged, smiling. "I know you, Kohana… Of course I knew why you were upset, where your mind was. If I hadn't already known, I would have asked."

I stared at him for a second, considering him, and then smiled wildly, my arms circling around him and letting our lips meeting again, promising myself that I would stop overthinking every little thing, and simply enjoy life, and the blessings that I have been fortunate enough to receive.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

I hope you enjoyed two postings within a day of each other! It'll probably never happen again, but I got no sleep tonight because I wanted to write this chapter so badly.

I have so many ideas going on in my head for this story, and I hope some of them make it all the way through the creative process. : )

_xoxo Tiff_


	2. Hidden Hope Present

**Love ****Untamed**

**Hidden Hope [Present]**

Here is the second chapter. It is the present time now. I want to make a comment that yes, I know in the anime Sesshoumaru is hundreds of years old, and Inuyasha was at the tree for hundreds of years, and really the whole story comes from **hundreds** of years. I get that. This is my story however, and so time has progressed differently, and events have changed. You won't see that in this chapter particularly, but when I was writing this chapter I had to think about time frames for a lot of different things. So I wanted to make that known.

Anyways, please enjoy, like always, and I do enjoy feedback. : )

(You're up Victoria! 3)

_xoxoTiff_

_Sesshoumaru_

"Sesshoumaru-sama, everything is ready for the ball tonight," Riki informed me. I glanced up from the desk, nodding.

"May I ask a question, sir?" He continued and I narrowed my eyes slightly. Whenever he asked a question, it was never one I wanted to answer.

"You'll probably ask anyways if I say no," I commented, leaning back and crossing one leg, waiting.

"No, for this question, Sesshoumaru-sama, I need an actual 'yes' from you," He answered, smiling, but it had a sadness, or a sort of pity, to it.

"Then, no," I answered, but continued waiting, seeing if he would keep his word. He was my main commander, and I trusted him with my forces, and negotiating between territories, most of the time at least. It had been 50 years since we met each other at that ridiculous institution. He had stayed loyal by my side since then.

He simply nodded and turned to leave. This was the only time he had ever done this. Whenever he had a question, he voiced it, regardless of my wanting to hear it or not.

"Riki," I stopped him with just his name and he turned, coming back to the desk and sitting down, making me realize that this wasn't a professional question. It was going to be personal. I glared slightly but nodded for him to continue.

"You brought this ball together with uncanny quickness. Is this gathering a reaction to the news that Lord Kaname is trying to marry off his sister, Princess Kohana, which would bring an immensely strong treaty into play?" He inquired simply, as if his words meant nothing to me.

And… on the surface they did not. But I could not help that my body thrummed with excitement just at hearing her name. I had not seen her in over 40 years, since things had ended so abruptly and angrily.

"A treaty with the Eastern lands would be something valuable to have," I replied, ignoring the topic of Kohana.

He wouldn't let that be enough though, of course. "I agree, completely. But, is this for the treaty, or is it because Lord Wataru was also offered the proposition of marrying her?"

I scowled immediately, wishing he would just leave the topic alone. I sat there, hoping he would just get up and leave. He didn't.

I leaned forward, suddenly stressed, "I'm not sure, Riki," I admitted and then stood. "That's enough."

"Of course. Milord, I have but a favor to ask before I leave you," He mentioned and I sighed.

"What do you want?" I barked it out harshly, suddenly angry with him for making me look too closely at this situation.

"What is it you're wanting out of tonight?" He asked, honestly curious.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own," I said coldly, because, being honest with myself, I didn't know what I wanted out of tonight. Well, I guess I knew a couple of things… I wanted Kohana to admire everything I had, I wanted her to be envious of the beautiful woman I would have by my side, even though the whore wouldn't mean anything to me. Most of all, I wanted her to regret leaving my side all those years ago…

Of course I wouldn't say anything like that aloud, didn't want to sound petty.

"I'll do that then, sir." Riki looked annoyed, and worried. I ignored it.

After he left I went to get ready, feeling a little more on edge about tonight.

_Kohana_

I sat in my chair, perfectly still as two young girls worked on my long hair. They were curling it into loose, elegant ringlet curls. It would then be drawn back with a diamond clip to keep it from my face.

"Princess, you look beautiful," One of the girls commented when they were finished. I stood to look at myself in the mirror. My kimono was of the finest silk, a deep red that made my pale skin stand out, and my black curls look rich against the silk. It was ankle length, hanging gently around my curves, with a simply black obi to hold it together.

Over my eyes was a deep red line, matching the kimono and causing my eyes to look bright and much more noticeable than they already were.

"Thank you girls, that will be all," I smiled at them both and watched as they left.

I really didn't want to go to this gathering at all. It promised to be disastrous… Kaname was being infuriating lately, trying to use me for his own personal gain. Trying to persuade me to marry and secure a treaty with one of the other lands. Now that he was Lord and had his beloved Lady, I couldn't even turn to father for some type of help.

After ending things with Sesshoumaru, I travelled extensively with my companion, Hanaka. She was an earth elemental, my personal guard, and a close friend. I had met her when she first was discovering her gifts, in the school we both attended. She was not nobility and not a demon either. She was a frail, weak human, but I found comfort in her presence. I protected her, and in return she became loyal to my side, and as she grows stronger, she protects me.

At that moment, she stepped inside, smiling happily. She came to kneel in front of me, showing her loyalty, even though she knew I hated that gesture. She kissed my hand before standing, squeezing it gently.

"You look gorgeous milady," She said, staring into the mirror with me.

She was short, with dark skin, a few shades darker than a good tan, but it wasn't a tan, it was natural. She looked very exotic. Her hair was beautiful silver, and was cut short and pixie-like. She had two strands on either side of her face that were tightly braided and reached past her hips. It made her look interesting, unique. She was wearing a short, white kimono so that she could reach either of the two daggers strapped on her thighs.

"Are you excited about tonight, milady? I love balls, all the dancing and chatting," She smiled brightly. She was as youthful as ever. Thank goodness she was not a normal human, being an elemental allowed her a much longer life. It would not match my own, a strong demon, but it would be close enough that I could enjoy her company for a great deal of time.

"My excitement hasn't shown up just yet, but I am sure by the time we arrive I will be just as excited as you are," I replied, smiling and pulling her hand to lead her out of the room.

"Is it that Lord Sesshoumaru shall be there?" She inquired sadly.

I turned to her, letting my hand hold her face. "It is, but do not be sad. I am not sad. I am simply nervous. I am worried it will be disastrous," I explained, shrugging slightly.

She nodded. "If he does anything to sadden you, I will hurt him," She promised.

I laughed and shook my head. "You would attack him? And die? And then leave me alone?" I asked.

Her eyes shifted and she sighed heavily. "I won't hurt him…," She promised.

I leaned forward, kissing her gently on the cheek. "Thank you, my love."

We left, going downstairs to meet Kaname and his Lady Junna. She was young, pretty, and basically thoughtless. She would be exactly like our mother. I wasn't surprised really. Kaname wouldn't be interested in a woman with too many unique thoughts. He wanted someone to marry, breed with, and then she would be responsible for bringing up the kids.

It was curious though, that they had been married for years now, and not once has she been pregnant.

They were waiting at the large front door. Kaname was speaking with his guards about some boring activities going on in his lands.

At the foot of the stairs I slid on black sandals to protect my feet. Hanaka slid on lovely white sandals. Junna came up to us both, a lovely smile gracing her features.  
"You both look beautiful! Are you ready to go?" She inquired, flitting back to Kaname's side.

"Yes, we're ready," I answered, bowing to Kaname and he nodded his head in return.

We boarded the carriage and the horses took off on a gallop as soon as we were situated. I had been hoping for silence, but of course my brother had other plans.

"Have any specific plans for tonight, sister?" He asked.

"I plan to dance, and drink some wine, but not too much, don't worry," I replied with a fake smile.

"I am quite sure I meant any plans about reconnecting with old friends," He corrected himself, not showing an ounce of annoyance, just endless patience for my antics that he considered childish.

"I am sure I will reconnect with someone, who knows," I shrugged.

"You cannot force love, Kaname, dear. She must find it on her own," Junna said happily, completely ignorant of the fact that my brother did not love her, nor did he even like her I imagined.

"Love is not necessary. Lord Wataru or Lord Sesshoumaru, choose one and get on with your life. You are wasting time and soon neither will be available and then what will you make of life? Continue traveling with your girl here? What is the point?" He was angry now and I just stared at him, shaking my head, and containing my thoughts.

"I will speak with Wataru, but I do not promise that it will develop into what you want. And, as for my choices in life, you can just mind your business. I enjoy traveling. Father enjoyed traveling too, and you do not condemn him for that. As for Hanaka, if you speak so rudely about her again, I will not hesitate to harm you, in full public view of your disciples," I threatened.

He growled angrily. "I will not always be so accepting of your decisions, and I will not always be patient. Be warned," His voice was low and I simply nodded, patting Hanaka's knee gently.

Junna was pouting, upset with the talk going on. She stared out the window, probably pretending nothing was going on.

The rest of the ride was in silence, the way I enjoyed any lengthy amount of time with my brother.

We arrived after a long journey, and the sky was falling into darkness. It had frustrated me even more knowing that we would probably be staying over, just like many guests, because of the lateness of the event.

I left the carriage with Hanaka first, but let Kaname and Junna go ahead of us, walking in first since they were the Lord and Lady of the lands. Kaname and Junna were both wearing various shades of green for their outfit, looking slightly ridiculous I thought.

As we entered the massive ball room I just smiled, laughing slightly. It was decorated beautifully, richly. Sesshoumaru was definitely successful in his endeavors. He must be quite wealthy now that he is Lord.

Hanaka moved to stand in front of me, letting me stare into her lovely light green eyes. They were so feint and it made her look quite foreign, especially with the dark skin.

"Let us have fun, yes?" She pleaded.

"Yes," I answered with a small smile, until I saw him, and he saw me.

Sesshoumaru was dressed in a rich blue silk, with silver designs over it. He looked absolutely regal. And the woman on his arm was in a tight, low cut, silver kimono, that didn't even reach her knees.

The look in his eyes was cold and distant and I felt my heart break at that look. With all the love I had for him I knew my eyes must be brimming with emotion and his was … blank? That hurt me even more than any of this wealth he confidently displayed, than his woman, even though she was obviously a mistress and nothing more, than anything.

He didn't care… and the years hadn't changed a thing about him. Utterly disastrous, I was right. Nothing physical was destroyed but the hope that had swelled inside me, coming out of its hiding place, because I surely hadn't _realized_ that I was hopeful for anything, was destroyed.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

Hope you enjoyed, and maybe I'll update soon!

_xoxo Tiff_


End file.
